no_game_no_lifefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Light Novel Volume 11/@comment-89.145.226.50-20190828102303
heres a quick rundown for you SereniiNeko on Tirnog the elven state southeast of Elven Gards Lucia territory from volume 5-9 VOLUME 5 Lord Ron Barthel blackmailed Fiel Nirvalen into a game to obtain everything she had as senator including herself playing Oracle cards a tarot card based game (the cutting edge of elven technology) Meanwhile Chlammy/Kurami blackmailed Fritz Barthels butler into a game and won who then was revealed to be Fiel who used some sort of visual illusion rite and vice versa with Chlammy/Kurami who then beat Barthel in the game of oracle cards. Kurami/Chlammy then picked up the oracle cards and predicted a future to Barthel and Fritz of their arrest while Ron Barthels company the greatest trading company in Elven Gard Will Andomorro would be in Chlammy/Kurami and Fiels hands VOLUME 8 Kurami/Chlammy and Fiel travel on Va lu plums (disused antiques to the Elves) to the Eatern unions capital Kannagari to block the way to Elven Gards western borders to create an economic atttack to the Werebeasts. Fiel and Kurami/Chlammys proceeded with their invasion challenging Ino Hatsuse to a game to gain the Eastern union to their commonwealth but were thwarted by Plum who used his magical ability to its fullest to outstrip Fiel in magic therefore she couldnt cast her rite of hacking to help Kurami/Chlammy in Love or be loved 2 VOLUME 9 Sora and Shiro told the Elven senate of Fiel and Kuramis/Chlammys doings which included turning several elven nobles against one another stealing memories creating a major crisis aka a civil war wthin Elven Gard Because Kurami/Chlammy and Fiel were now officially criminals and would be convicted of treason as mentioned by Stephanie Dola in volume 2 they were unable to go back to Elven Gard much to their anger and Sora and Shiro even managed somehow to run off with the spoils which included the rite of hacking and the entire of the Tirnog state Sora and Shiro evicted the entire of Tirnogs elven inhabitants and the Flugel wanted all the books the Elves left behind but they couldnt steal them as they were Sora and Shiris property along with the entire state itself and anything within it. Sora and Shiro made a deal with the Flugel exchanging any original books with copies and a extra book explaining the elves magical facilities. theres all i could find hope i could help Tillnog county is Tirnog Loamigel city is the capital of Tirnog A city of Elves, born of the forest and beloved by the forest. Loamigel's appearance was entirely different from that of the streets of Immanity—of Elkia. Over the center of the city towered the Bal Bel—an unspeakably vast tree that spread its foliage above the clouds and whose roots crawled through the ground like blood vessels to lay out the city's network of roads. The spaces between these roads were filled by houses and streetlamps, themselves formed from the intricate interweaving of trees and vines that sprouted from the earth. It bore only a superficial resemblance to "architecture"—the phenomenon of clearing forests, flattening the earth, and laying wood and stones on top of it. It was a living city, made possible by advanced magical engineering.